Methods of this type for manufacturing motor vehicles by way of modules are known per se. European Patent Publication No EP 2 463 181 A2 discloses a method for manufacturing a motor vehicle, in which preassembled modules are joined on an assembly line to form an entire vehicle. The modules are painted before the joining, and the assembly takes place by adhesively bonding and/or screwing on the modules.
In addition, the solid punch riveting method for connecting metallic components and also fibre composite components is known. Solid punch riveting is indeed used in the body shell, but only for unpainted metal sheets since, in the case of components which are already painted, leakages occur at the cut edge, and therefore, anticorrosion requirements cannot be met.